


Codename Damsel

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Classic Cars, Codenames, Community: femslash100, F/F, New York City, Private Investigators, Rain, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cavalry comes to the rescue of the little damsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #17 Noir  
> This is the last drabble for my table // A huge thank you goes as always to my fantastic betareader lanalucy.

The rain fell in sheets as Jemma walked down the dark alley. It was late and few people were out and about. Jemma was grateful for the circumstances; it was essential she wasn’t seen. She kept to the shadows, the collar of her trench coat turned up and her red Stetson Stratoliner hat pulled deep into her face.

Jemma reached her destination, a street corner near Central Park, where she waited just outside the cone of a street lamp’s light.

It didn’t take long for the familiar white 1954s Jaguar XK120 to pull up beside her. The window wound down.

“Little damsel?“ the driver asked. Melinda May was her partner and a ruthless PI. “You look like you could use a ride."

Jemma hated her codename; she was no damsel. She was more than capable of taking care of herself - otherwise she wouldn’t have been the one infiltrating Hydra. “Is it the cavalry come to my rescue?“ Jemma asked, playing her part and getting into the car.

“Do you have it?“ Melinda wanted to know as soon as the door was closed again.

“Of course, darling.“ Jemma opened her coat and showed Melinda a folder. “And with the money this case will make us, we can finally get out of this hellhole of a city.

“I can’t wait.“ Melinda said and leaned over. She grabbed Jemma by her collar, enveloping her in a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
